A tail rotor on an aircraft (e.g., rotorcraft) is used to provide anti-torque and directional control. When the tail rotor is rotated aft to a pusher propeller orientation, an aircraft vertical stabilizer and rudder provide anti-torque and directional control. The back-and-forth transition of directional control between the tail rotor and the rudder creates an additional burden on the operator or pilot to monitor the anti-torque and decide when to perform the transition. In particular, a pilot decelerating to low speed while the tail rotor is in the pusher configuration and not transitioning directional control between the tail rotor and the rudder in a timely manner can result in loss of directional control.